1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theatrical light and more particularly to a theatrical wash light which is compact and efficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many existing wash light devices on the market today. However, they are not sufficiently efficient, nor bright enough or they lack certain capabilities that are desirable for wash lights in today's entertainment world. Hence, there is a continuing need for wash lights having greater brightness, lower weight, reduced size, increased reliability and enhanced ease of operation.
Numerous prior attempts to provide a superior wash light has yet to produce an optimal product.